


Angel

by cledritch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drabble, Hints of yutaewin flirting, Implied dojae, Johnny's Fighting off a Crush, M/M, Mafia AU, Non-Graphic Violence, Winwin's Not Who He Seems, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cledritch/pseuds/cledritch
Summary: It's always the quiet ones.





	

Johnny knew the limitations of having any sort of relations with someone like Dong Sicheng.

It's a deal with the devil sort of thing, really. Filled with more downs than ups all things considered like being kidnapped for ransom or threatened at gunpoint or even having to compete with lackeys who always seem to compete for the smidgen of Sicheng's attention, Johnny almost wanted to think that this whatever he had developed with Sicheng was trouble in itself and he should be running for the hills.

"Hyung~" He hears Sicheng whine from behind him, big fur coat drowning his skinny frame that he really should be fixing as no one would believe he was healthy with legs like that. Although said legs are distracting when they are bared in boxers and touching Johnny's, he's worried that Sicheng isn't eating well with everything that's happening around him.

Johnny pushes the plate of hotdog buns with pickle and mustard sauce to the boy with a sigh, eyebrows furrowed when Sicheng pouts at him "Look, this is all I can give you. Go ask Taeyong to make you whatever." he tells him, hoping that Taeyong doesn't think of it as a taunt because until now, the short black-haired male has a bone to pick with him. Johnny thinks it's partly because he had wasted the guy's febreeze over a stain thinking it was laundry detergent and majority of his hatred stemmed from Sicheng almost getting hurt trying to pull Johnny out of the trouble he got himself into that it has become a grudge that Johnny will never make amends with until he died. Sicheng was Taeyong's baby, the details too blurred for anyone to question because despite the reputation the younger had, Sicheng looked harmless and there were times he was. Well, as harmless as someone who's been taught to hold a gun at the age of six.

At the mention of Taeyong, Sicheng smiles shyly and wrings his hands together "Hyung is busy so he'll have dinner with me later." It wasn't obvious enough but Johnny has learned to read Sicheng that he can see the faint pink on his mismatched ears, pointy right ear that he pulls absentmindedly much to Sicheng's surprise.

Sicheng giggles and swatted away his hand as he takes a hotdog bun off the plate. Johnny ruffles his hair as he said "You sure do like Taeyong so much, huh?"

The younger takes a big bite off his hotdog bun, cheeks full and he nods furiously. He chews a bit before he swallows to reply properly. "Taeyong-hyung has always been with me, even when I did my first job. He helped me more times than I count and I'll always be grateful for him."

Johnny knows that whatever Sicheng is saying, there's something so soft about how he treats his growing family who had stuck with him after they realized that Sicheng is just a baby in a fur coat. A baby that needs protecting even when he can shoot someone point blank without looking where the target is and get it right every time. "Yuta will be sad if he hears you say that."

Sicheng tilts his head in the cute manner he always does when he wants to answer something but he doesn't want to sound too eager and smirks. "Yuta-hyung is older than me but he's been doing aegyo too much. I had to hug him to push him out of the way when someone shot at him and he was so happy. He's so weird~" he says in a high-pitched voice, taking a bigger bite that the mustard spills at the corner of his lips and Johnny wipes it with his thumb with a look of disapproval.

"Eat slowly, you animal," he tuts before he goes back to what Sicheng said "You do know he was happy not because he was getting killed right?"

Sicheng's smirk only widened and he finishes his food, licking his fingers like the child he is. Johnny sighs again as he passes over a napkin to help the boy, walking over to the fridge to get some water and ignoring the blood bags tucked at the back for emergency transfusions. He grabs a bottle of water and a pitcher of lemonade Taeyong made the other night that he wasn't allowed to drink because it was all for Sicheng's developing cold.

He puts it on the table and finds a glass to pour the lemonade into as Sicheng grabs it to take a long sip. Johnny drinks  from the water bottle while keeping his stare at the younger, feeling the brush of a leg against his ankle that he chokes on the liquid. He coughs into his hand and Sicheng has the decency to giggle under his hand. "You are the worst. You're lucky you're cute."

"Nope! You're lucky I don't have pockets to put a gun in."

Johnny bit his lip to stop the shout that almost left his mouth, sipping the water to hide the worry that's starting bubble on his chest from how noncholant the younger sounded. He knew Sicheng didn't think the same way he did, rationality always on the edge of survival and the way that what may be safe for everyone is just a potential threat waiting to happen. Sicheng's wide eyes didn't even blink when he smiles at him like he knew what Johnny's thinking.

"Are you scared?" he asks in a sing-song voice as he stands up with his palms on the table, leaning over Johnny that despite knowing that he's a little shorter than the elder was able to intimidate him. Johnny could see Sicheng with that same face eating ice cream that Yuta and Taeyong bought for him as dead bodies of men with holes in the middle of their foreheads dripping blood all over the concrete are left in an alleyway a block away from a deal gone wrong. The same sweet look he held when he visited Chenle and Renjun who he had adopted as his brothers to protect them from anyone who wanted to hurt them is the same look he held when he is giving out threats to the dealers that want to do business with him and his territory. He's the type of harmless that's meant to throw you off-guard, the misdirection of a pretty face that hides the real Sicheng who's merely pinning butterflies on cork boards with glee.

Johnny wishes he isn't attracted to it, the sinister gleam masked underneath layers of soft eyes that shouldn't exist. He knew well enough that Sicheng would give attention when he sees fit, the way he'd indulge Taeyong a kiss on the cheek when he saw the elder look at him sweetly and letting Yuta hug him even when he couldn't move. Jaehyun was once Sicheng's closest, the same age and Jaehyun had helped Sicheng with his Korean long ago but ever since he let Jaehyun and Doyoung pair up, masters of undercover investigation and always knowing about the goings of the police, Sicheng seems to be letting Jaehyun and Doyoung develop feelings with each other. Calls it fun with how Doyoung likes to joke around and despite the lame delivery, Jaehyun will laugh at them that he can't help but coo over them. Love was risky in this business but Sicheng wasn't necessarily conventional now, is he?

"I'm not scared," he scoffed, pinching Sicheng's nose playfully that the latter whines at him for it "Are you wearing anything under that coat or is it just boxers again, you nasty kid?"

Sicheng shrugs, waving his arms around as his fingers barely peeked out the hem of the cuffs that he holds the edges like some paws. It's cute and Johnny understands why everyone is a little in love with the boy. He's too cute for a mafia leader. That must have been what was in all his clients' minds as they left his company, dead or alive depending on how they handled the idea that the most dangerous threat they had was a twenty-year old boy with the sweetest smile that will haunt them for the rest (or last) of their lives.

Johnny knew the limitations of having any kind of relationship with Dong Sicheng but he's already signed the dotted line with his own blood the day Sicheng helped him get out of his step-father's misplaced debt and took him under his protection that he can't help but think that Lucifer who ruled over hell used to be an angel. How the softness of Sicheng's face is a reminder to never judge a book for its cover lest you want to feel a gun on your head. Sicheng is all childish energy, brimming with youthful hope that you don't want to restrain him with the worries of the world unaware he is the cause of despair between men who quiver at their knees when Sicheng's family is mentioned. 

It's always the quiet ones.

It's evident that Sicheng is the textbook example of that ideology. 


End file.
